Mission Bring Them Back
by Weapons Mistress
Summary: After the boys hurt girls they leaved Konoha to gain power. Now the girls have trained with Tsunade and become the strongest kunoichis in the whole Konoha. But now they are sent to get boys back Konoha, what will happen? Sasusaku Naruhina Shikaino Nejiten
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto!**

* * *

It was a normal day at the hidden village named Konoha. A simple blonde haired girl, with sky blue eyes was chirping about clothes when sunshine was glittering on her skin. "Yeah Ino, you know I don't care." Yelled a brunette girl, with buns and chocolate brown eyes. She was twirling a kunai in her hand while Ino glared at her.

"You know, if you wouldn't be a tomboy for once, you could impress Neji." Ino smirked eavilly while Tenten dropped her kunai and blushed.

"Oh yeah? What about you and Shikamaru?" Tenten smirked while picking up her kunai and putting it to her pocket.

"BREAK IT UP ALREADY!" Yelled a pink haired girl, with emerald green eyes. Next to her was standing a girl with dark blue hair that reached her mid-back and pearly white eyes with tint of lavender in them.

"Fine." The two girls muttered under their breath while turning into separate directions.

"Sa-sakura, let's go to training grounds to train!" Stuttered Hinata, the dark blue haired girl.

"You just want to see Naruto!" Teased Sakura while gently smiled at her. She patted her back and smirked to her.

"Sa-sakura!" Yelled Hinata, but Sakura only smirked and left towards the training grounds.

The boys were also in the training grounds. Neji and Sasuke were sparring, and Shikamaru - of course - was leaning to a tree and had fallen asleep. Naruto was cheerly chatting and blabbing about ramen when Sasuke said. "I hate Sakura. She's weak and always chases me like there's no tomorrow. She's weak and useless." Sasuke said coldly while aiming a kick to Neji's head.

"Yeah, and Tenten's annoying. She only uses weapons, and is weak. I beat her everytime and there's no use in her. She's weak, annoying and also useless." Neji said to Sasuke. Shikamaru who had also woken up heard their conversation and joined in.

"Oh they're annoying? What about Ino, she yells always, and never shuts up. She bosses everybody, and is weak. She only can use her mind control jutsu and that's harmless to strong people. She's weak and annoying. I hope she would shut up just for once and go to hell, atleast she wouldn't bother me." Shikamaru said lasily, leaning to a tree.

"Ugh Hinata's so annoying! She always stutters and turns red everytime I talk to her. God she's afraid of everything, and faints all the time. She's weak and useless and so damn annoying!" He yelled in annoyance.

But they didn't know who listened. Hinata's white eyes were full of tears. "H-he think's I-I'm a-an-annoying." She silently cried and ran away from the training grounds. Sakura was shoked, sad and was about to cry, but denied the fact and ran away. Ino sobbed out loud, but ran away not looking where she was going. Tenten just stood there, heart broken. Tears formed in her eyes and she ran after the other girls wiping her tears away.

The boys looked at the bush that behind girls had been. "I thought I heard something? " Naruto said taking a better look at the bush. He didn't see anything so he just shrugged and walked back.

One year later...

Four kunoichis ran towards the hogake tower. They hogake herself (you know who I'm talking about) asked them to come. They stepped in to her office. "Hello Tsunade-sensei, you wanted to meet us." Pink haired kunoichi said, while the three other girls stod beside her.

"Yes, I want yuo to get four missing ninjas back. And remember, this is and S-ranked mission!" Tsunade told before tossing a file with papers at them. Tenten got the file and read it trough. Her eyes widened and she couldn't say anything. Sakura snapped the file off her hands and looked at it. There were in big black bold letters;

"Sasuke Uchiha"

"Neji Hyuga"

"Shikamaru Nara"

"Naruto Uzumaki"

First all the girls protested, but finally they nodded to their sensei. "Tsunade, we leave tomorrow." The said, while making handsigns and poofed off.

They all went to their houses and packed all they needed.

The girls gathered to hogake tower to inform about that they were leaving.

"Good bye girls, bring the boys back." Tsunade said to the girls. They nodded to their sensei and left the hogake tower. They ran out of the village, not looking back.

"Here it goes!" They all said while running towards Orochimaru's secret...hideout? **NO! I wanna call it a filthy hell hole!**

"Boooooooyyyyyyyyyyyyyysssssssssss! Weeeeeeeeee haaaaaaaaaaaaaaveeeeeeeeeee aaaa iiintruudoors ooooouuutsiiiiiideeeee." Orochimaru hissed, and the boys sent 1,000 ninjas outside.

Sakura, Hinata, Tenten and Ino were standing outside of the gates of Sound. They were staring at the big symbol of sound. Then they saw the croud of ninjas they were expecting so they got in their positions and started attacking in different directions.

In two minutes the girls had defeated all ninjas. The boys stared them. 'How on earth they defeated 1,000 ninjas in couple of minutes? ' Shikamaru thought.

"Booooooooooooyyyyyyysssssss nooooooooooow yyyyooooopooouuuu!" Snake mouthed Orochimaru said and the boys left.

Sakura and the girls were laughing, they had won the ninjas so easily. "Wow these people are so weak here." Tenten laughed glancing at the died and fainted ninjas on the ground. "Yeah! So weak!" Sakura echoed while laughing. Their faces turned cold just seeing what's coming next. They split up and nodded to each other's.

With Shikamaru and Ino

Ino stood there. Wind was blowing her bangs from her fearless eyes. Her face was empty, her expression cold. Shikamaru just stared at her.

"What are you doing here? " Shikamaru asked.

"I'm getting your lazy ass back to Konoha." Ino said and smirked while looking in his eyes. With that Ino made her first move. She ran towards Shikamaru and threw three shurikens at him. Shikamaru dodged them, but Ino was already behind him and she kicked him in back. Shikamaru was impressed her speed but didn't give up. He threw kunais with explosive tags on them, that Ino dodged with ease. Ino did some handsigns.

"Wind style: Hurricane fist!" She yelled and ran towards Shikamaru. She threw kunais with explosive tags that distracted Shikamaru while hitting him to his stomach. A hurricane hit Shikamaru and he flew about three meters back and coughed a lot of blood. Ino only had a few scratches in her cheek but when she was about to make her final move, Shikamaru poofed. "A clone?!" She yelled, but it was too late. Shikamaru had trapped her with his shadow possession jutsu.

"You're trapped! " Shikamaru smirked while keeping her in her place.

"You sure? " Ino smirked while poofing.

"Dammit! " yelled Shikamaru and turned around.

Ino was already aiming bunch of kunais at him and he dodged almost everyone. He got scratches and one to his arm that he pulled off. Shikamaru was about to get mad. He ran towards her and kicked her in her stomach. Ino punched him to his back, but she was too slow to dodge Shikamaru's kick and fell to the ground unconscious. Shikamaru muttered "troublesome woman" while lifting her up. Shikamaru looked her peaceful face while nudging her neck. "I missed you."

With Naruto and Hinata

"Hinata, is that really you?" Naruto asked.

"No I'm the santa claus, and I'm gonna bring you back to Konoha, even if I should drag you by an ear." Hinata said coldly. He hurt her and now she was gonna pay back.

Hinata threw weapons at Naruto, but Naruto dodged.

"Hinata please, run away! Go back to home!" Naruto asked with worried tone.

"You still think I'm weak." Hinata whispered. She didn't go anywhere. She made handsigns really fast, naruto didn't even know what she was doing.

"Water style: Great Water arm jutsu!" She yelled. Her right arm was growing. All her muscles grew, and her strength grew up. She glared at Naruto.

"Hinata! You don't have to do this! " Naruto yelled, but Hinata had already made contact with his face.

Naruto flew back about five meters from the spot Hinata stood.

"You give me no choice. " Naruto said sadly. He attacked her with kunais and shurikens. Hinata noticed this and dodged each one of them. Now Naruto was impressed but it wasn't the right time for that. "Rasengan!" Naruto cried and ran towards Hinata. Hinata knew he would use that move, so she did some handsigns and yelled. "Water style: Syrup trap!" After this she spit out water, full of chacra. It turned out to be extremely sticky and Naruto got stuck in it. But Naruto smirked and poofed to smoke. With that Naruto attacked from behind her back and hit her in her back, then hitting her head. Hinata dropped to the ground unconscious. Naruto picked her up and hugged her.

With Neji and Tenten & Neji and Sakura

Sakura and Tenten had ran to the same direction so they would fight together. They switched glances before facing Neji and Sasuke. "What are you doing here? " Sasuke asked. "Getting you back." Sakura and Tenten said in unison and started attacking. Both girls did furiously handsigns and yelled;

"Dragon Scattering Destruction!" Was heard from Tenten. She pulled a scroll from her back and above the boys appeared millions of weapons; kunais, shurikens, katanas, daggers...etc.

"Cherry Blossom!" Yelled Sakura. She threw kunais at boys while the weapons of Tenten's dropped. Boys had no idea what Sakura's or Tenten's techniques were. They wer unfamiliar and extremely dangerous. Neji used his byakugan and Sasuke his sharingan to dodge the weapons. But when Sakura's kunais headed to their direction and something touched them, the kunais exploded and almost hit the boys. They boys got hit by few kunais. The boys were impressed.

Now the boys attacked. They threw kunais and shurikens at them. Girls dodged and smirked. "And they call us weak." Tenten said under her breath.

Tenten and Sakura switched glances and nodded.

"Earth style: Earth land flip!" Yelled Sakura. She slammed her hands to the ground with a loud thump noise. She lifted an circle of earth in front of them and Tenten started to do many handsigns.

"Fire style: Burning ash accumulation! " Tenten yelled, and spit out of her mouth a cloud of ash. The ash blocked everyone's sights and the girls parted. They threw weapons at them, they even attacked to the ash. But when the ash was drifted away with the wind, the girls saw no-one. They looked up, left, back, right and then Sakura hit the ground with her fist.

The ground cracked and the boys jumped right at them. Neji was hitting both girls chacra points and made them unable to move. Then both of the boys hit the final spot under their chins and everything blacked out for the girls.

* * *

Well, here's the first chapter of my story "Mission; bring them back"! I hope you review and comment the story! Followers are welcome too, and please review so I know should I continue. But see ya next time!

Love ~

Weapons Mistress


	2. Chapter 2

Hiya again fantasy world! So yeah, it took a short while to update cause I got weird things happening in my new school and adjusting takes a while. But now I have finally time and here it goes. Oh yeah thanks for the reviews and please give me some more!

**I do not own Naruto!**

* * *

Sakura fluttered her eyes open. She was lying on her back, her face to the rooms door. The room was shape of a square. It had dark grey stone walls and roof was only few metal bars on top of the stone walls. She sat up and thought 'What the hell is this?' But then she remembered. "Okay, so the boys defeated us and now we're in some sorta dungeon?" She asked and stood up. She looked around, but she didn't see her friends. She ran to the door and yelled. "TENTEN? INO?HINATA?!" As loud as she could. Soon she heard an answer from Tenten. "That's it! I'm tired for sitting in here!" Tenten shouted and kicked the door. The door smashed in four pieces and Tenten walked out victoriously. Sakura also broke her door by punching it and after that tenten and Sakura helped Hinata and Ino out. "Yeah I'm outta here!" Sakura yelled starting to walk to a random direction.

Suddenly someone grapped her shoulders. "Where do you think you're going?!" Said a cold voice. She turned around to see Sasuke's face just in front of her's. "Somewhere but here, Uchiha. " She spitted out the last word in disgust and walked to her friends pulling them with her. "Oh no, you're not going anywhere! " Said Naruto. All boys switched glances, took girls by the waist and threw them over their shoulders. (You know what I mean)

Girls protested. They punched their backs and called them with names.

"CHICKEN ASS! HEARTLESS BASTARD!" Screamed Sakura while glaring over her shoulder and punching & kicking Sasuke to his back and stomach.

"You damn Ramen obsessed moron! Idiot! Let me down you moron!" Yelled Hinata to Naruto's ear and kicked his chest. "Ouch." Was heard from Naruto while he threw Hinata in the air and caught her back to his shoulder. Her stomach hit his hard shoulders and Hinata stepped hitting muttering any kind term of abuse she could think of.

Ino did nothing. Absolutely nothing. She was in her thoughts, staring to the space. Shikamaru was surprised, but kept his mouth shut.

Neji carried the screaming Tenten. She was the most aggressive. She yelled, screamed, kicked, punched, everything she could do. Neji had to admit, she was strong puncher since she had made pretty big bruises to his back.

The boys finally got the girls carried to a big room. It had a big chair in the opposite side of the room and guess who was sitting in it. Well Orochimaru, and beside him stood a smirking Kabuto.

The girls sent a deathglare towards every person in the room. Some of the mans hid from their deathglares and someones just tried to avoid them. "Weeeelllll Booooooooooooyyyyyyysssssss, siiiiiiinceeeeee thooooseeeee giiiiiiiiirlssssss eeescaaapeeed frooom theee duuuungeeoon Iiiiii gueessssss yooouuu neeeeed to keeeeeep theeeem iiin yoooouuuuur roooomsss." Orochimaru hissed and the boys nodded.

The boys dragged girls to four bedrooms right next to each other's. After the boys led girls to the rooms, they turned around and left.

"Hey where are you going ramen brain?" Hinata asked angrily glaring at the leaving Naruto.

"Training. " Naruto said coldly and shut the door leaving Hinata inside, scowling in rage.

The girls gathered to the hallway. "Okay since we're going to spend some time in here, I guess we should take a look at this place." Sakura said and they left the hallway.

First the girls wandered in the hallways and finally found a way to big room. It actually looked like High School cafeteria. There was tables everywhere and a line where grumpy old hags where giving some mush for lunch. Hinata made a throw up face and they continued their...journey? Introductory tour? Yeah that's it!

Soon they found themselves outside. They breathed the fresh air and walked forward smile on their lips. Soon they heard noises about 150 feet away from them. They went to look what the noise was. They saw ninjas training.

They watched their training for a while until Hinata spoke. "Where are all the girls? " she asked with confused face. The other girls noticed this and looked around.

"There!" Ino yelled, pointing one corner of training areas where four girls tried to train. All the other ninjas threatened them and the girls were officially terrified.

Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten watched them with pity an walked to them.

"Hey I'm Ino. " Ino said sweetly to a girl with shoulder length light orange hair, and chocolate brown eyes. The girls was scared and backed up a little bit.

"I-I'm Miyako." The girl said quietly.

"Don't hurt us!" Other one yelled and they all were about to hide when Sakura and others took their hands.

"We're not gonna hurt you." Hinata said sweetly to a girl with bright red hair and sea blue eyes. She looked deep into Hinata's pearly white orbs and calmed down.

"Okay! Let's go inside and let's introduce ourselves. " Ino said happily.

"A-ano, will you hurt us?" A girl with brown hair which reached her mid-back and forest green eyes.

"Of course not!" Ino gasped.

"Has someone hurt you?" Tenten asked.

The girls switched glanced and nodded. They moved their sleeves and showed few scars in their arms. Ino and Hinata gasped. Sakura and Tenten got serious and turned their heads towards the little girls (Okay they're like 12 but compared to Sakura and the others they are kinda little girls :D)

"Who did this to you." Sakura said, putting one of her hands to little girls arm. She flinched a little bit and Sakura let go. Girl's arm was full of bruises and it was bleeding. "They." She said pointing two boys about 17 years old. Sakura and Tenten nodded and walked to them.

"Hey were you the ones who hurt those little girls? " Tenten asked with serious face.

"Yeah why?" One of the boys said lazily, like it was a day clear thing.

Sakura and Tenten punched the guys and they flew right through a couple of trees.

"If you ever touch those girls, you're gonna get it." Sakura said dangerously glaring at them.

With that Sakura and Tenten walked back to others and they all left inside.

They all went to Shikamaru's room and sat down, little ones on the bed, Sakura and Hinara to the floor and Tenten sat on a chair while Ino floated in the air. Hinata and Sakura healed most of their wounds and smiled at them.

"So!" Ino started. "I'm Ino! "

"I'm Sakura!" Said Sakura while finishing healing the girls.

"Hi! I'm Hinata!" Hinata introduced herself.

"I'm Tenten! " Tenten said smirking to the girls.

"I'm Miyako, said the orange headed girl with brown eyes.

"I'm Yuki!" Said a girl with pure white hair and ice blue eyes.

"I'm Chiyo!" Told the brunette girl with forest green eyes.

"I'm Kasumi!" Told the girl with fire-red hair and greyish-blue eyes.

When they we're introduced, they started chatting and smiling. Ino laughed to Miyako's joke and Hinata was chatting with Yuki. "Hey! You guys are really strong! " yelled Kasumi, who had a small conversation with Chiyo.

"Could you be our senseis?" Chiyo asked with big teary eyes earning a hug from Sakura. "Yeah, I'm in!" Ino chirped.

"Cool, count me too!" Tenten yelled.

"Of course! " Hinata said.

"So it's settled, we start training NOW!

* * *

Yeah, I got some messages that the girls could have students and I thought it would be a fantastic idea! Thanks for the idea and keep reviewing and pm is also allowed (and highly wanted). But yeah here was the second chapter, hope you liked!

Love ~

Weapons Mistress


End file.
